Talk:Seddie/@comment-14284535-20140316190335/@comment-24856071-20140316194508
So I posted this on your page, iEmbargo, but I wanted to post it here too to see if Seddiers agree or disagree with me (sorry to those annoyed by my Seddie/Creddie debates) I do mostly agree with this (whether Seddie or Creddie parts), but there are some things that I would like to argue and/or comment on: 1. Why you think the series was designed to end in Creddie: As I have stated before, in the BEGINNING of iCarly, I absolutely agree, they were planning on ending the show with Creddie. But I think around late Season 2-early Season 3, they were heading in a POSSIBLE Seddie direction. I think when they wrote "iKiss", they wanted to experiment with Seddie, but Creddie still was mostly their ending. But I think after the reaction and growth of Seddiers after "iKiss", I think DEFINITELY starting around when they were writing Season 3, they were heading in a direction that could strongly end in Seddie (but not erasing Creddie completely). So, why would they have Creddie in Season 3 if I believe they were possibly steering their direction towards Seddie? For Seddie to happen, I believe Creddie NEEDED to be explored first, with Carly AND Freddie having feelings for each other at the same time. As in iSaved Your Life, it has shown that Carly really only "loved" Freddie (in that way) for saving her life, and I think in the Fun Facts, Dan Schneider emphasized that Carly only may be what Freddie thinks he wants. If they were FULLY going for Creddie no matter what, wouldn't they have only said that Freddie gives up what he wants and not what he may think he wants? Also, IMHO, I think that part of how the guys in Miranda Cosgrove's videos kind of looked like Nathan Kress is a little silly, seeming more like a coincidence, but who knows, maybe you're right. 2. Why I thought the Creddie kiss in iGoodbye was romantic: Again, this is something I have mentioned before, and I MOSTLY agree with it. My fellow Seddiers can try to make excuses, but Freddie IMMENSELY enjoyed the kiss, the fist pump at the end proved it. But to add, the fist pump wasn't even in the script, a writer (NOT Dan) suggested it and they thought it was funny. I don't think any of them realized how douchey it made Freddie look. So, I agree on Freddie's side of things he meant it romantically. But I have to somewhat disagree about Carly. I truly think in Carly's POV, her intention was romantic, wanting to see if before she leaves that Freddie could possibly be the "guy for her." But I think AFTER the kiss, she realized that she didn't like him that way. But I don't know. Maybe if they reunite on Sam and Cat or there's an iCarly reunion, Carly will say "oh Freddie, I was in Italy and realized you were the guy of my dreams all along" and she and Freddie kiss and leave Sam in the dust to be "happy" for them (as you see, if this DOES happen, I will be super pissed). 3. Why I wouldn't have liked a Seddie ending: Yes, this is the point made by ALL Creddiers-Seddie is abusive. All Seddiers can NOT deny how cruel Sam was to Freddie in earlier years, physically and mentally. It sucks, and it wasn't right. But over the series, even though Sam can still be cruel, you see her and Freddie grow closer and closer as friends. If Freddie was REALLY tortured and upset (at the points of Season 3 or 4), he would have just stopped being friends with Sam (or both Carly and Sam). Clearly, in Seasons 1 & 2 he MOSTLY stook around for Carly, but in these later seasons (before they started dating), they were friends. Am I saying it's totally okay how Sam treated Freddie in the past? No, it's not. It was mean and cruel. But the point I'm making is that if it REALLY bothered Freddie (in later years), he would not even speak to her and try to avoid her as much as he can, only talking to Carly. I'm sure my argument for this topic will be bashed upon, saying "oh, you think it's okay for Sam to hurt Freddie", which I don't. I'm just saying that Sam and Freddie were able to GROW, and even if Sam wouldn't be the "nicest, sweeetest girlfriend ever" to him, it wasn't so horrible that Freddie wanted to get out of it.